On first infestation with ticks such as the cattle tick, Boophilus microplus, animals such as cattle are very susceptible to the parasite. Typically about 50% of the tick larvae which attach, complete the full life cycle to eventually drop off as engorged adults. On prolonged exposure to the parasite, cattle acquire some degree of immunological resistance to it, but this resistance reaches a relatively stable level at which economically important losses to cattle production still occur. The losses to production are largely due to losses of blood and tissue fluid taken up by the parasite during feeding. Additional losses are due to the hypersensitive or allergic response which animals develop to tick salivary and cement antigens in conjunction with natural immunity, a condition known as tick worry.
A large number of approaches are used to control ticks. The most widely used is treatment of cattle with acaracides -chemicals which kill ticks. This approach has several short comings. For example resistance to the chemicals arises in the tick population and new classes of chemicals must be introduced frequently. The chemicals have little residual effect so cattle must be treated frequently in order to control the ticks effectively. The chemicals may have detrimental effects on the cattle, personnel and the environment. A second method for control of ticks is to breed for host resistance. Zebu breeds and Zebu cross breeds are more resistant to ticks than the highly susceptible British breeds. However Zebu crosses have behavioural problems, are less productive than pure British breeds and, even with the use of chemicals, the degree of resistance to ticks is far from ideal. Other methods of tick management such as pasture spelling and tick eradication present practical problems in most cattle producing areas throughout the world. An effective vaccine against ticks would provide a highly attractive alternative to the currently available methods of tick control.
Intermittent attempts have been made in the past to immunise animals against ticks. (1-5, see 13 for review) The majority of these studies have used tick-host systems in which strong immunity seems to develop naturally, and have usually used laboratory animals as hosts. Usually the effects observed have been some reduction in engorgement weights and egg masses of adult ticks and some decrease in the viability of those eggs (1-5) although in two reports some decrease in the viability of engorging adults has been reported (3,4). Many of these studies have used antigens derived from salivary glands in order to attempt to mimic natural immunity. However, it is unlikely that a vaccine which mimics natural immunity would be of great commercial benefit due to the economic losses which still occur once natural immunity has been expressed and the deleterious effect of hypersensitivity responses to ticks.
The alternative approach is to vaccinate animals with "concealed" or "novel" antigens, "Concealed" or "novel" antigens are, in this context, components of the parasite which can be used to raise a protective immune response in animals when used (in partially or fully purified form) to vaccinate those animals, but are antigens which are not involved in naturally acquired immunity.
The successful vaccination against ticks using concealed or novel antigens has been reported (2,5). Animals were immunised with extracts of whole ticks or tick midgut. Immunization led to reductions in tick engorgement weights, feeding period, egg masses and egg viability but no significant increase in tick mortality was observed. However, the antigen fractions used in these experiments were so complex that it was not possible to identify the individual tick antigens which were responsible for the effects noted and the reasons for the effects were not investigated in detail.
In a recent patent application (Australian Patent Application No. 59707/86), claims are made that antigens derived from the synganglia of ticks can act as effective vaccines against tick infestation. However, there is no evidence presented in that patent that synganglia antigens can be effective alone. In this work dissected guts and synganglia were isolated, the gut cells were lysed, centrifuged and both the supernatant and pellet were used to vaccinate the same animals together, in some cases, with a cell suspension of synganglia. All cattle in the experiments reported were vaccinated with tick gut components and some received synganglia in addition. Therefore, it is clearly implicit in the experimental design that gut damage as a result of an immune response against gut components of ticks such as the gut cell antigens described herein and in the CSIRO patent application (45936/85), is an essential prerequisite for any secondary protective effects which may possibly result from an immune response against synganglia-specific antigens.
In all of the examples cited above, the tick extracts which were used to vaccinate the animals were extremely complex. In the majority of the reports the fractions used were homogenates of tick organs and in some cases, the pellets derived therefrom by centrifugation. In this and the other studies, no data on the complexity of the fractions is presented but it is certain that they must contain many hundreds and probably thousands of components. In the one study where any purification and characterization of the protective fraction was carried out (Australian patent application No. 45936/85) the most highly purified fraction, GF 5/6 was still very complex as will be shown below and it was not possible from this work to identify the individual component(s) of this fraction which were responsible for the protective immune response. In the present invention one such antigen is purified and characterized.
Boophilus microplus presents a particularly challenging problem. Since the naturally-acquired immunity is only partially effective, duplication of natural immunity by artificial immunization would be of comparatively little commercial value. Boophilus microplus is a parasite of cattle and does not feed readily on laboratory animals. The possibility of inducing "unnatural immunity" to Boophilus microplus has been examined and shown to be possible (6, 7, 8, Australian Patent Application No. 45936/85). The practical exploitation of this, however, would require as a first step the isolation of the antigen or antigens responsible, and as a second step, the development of means by which the effective antigens could be produced in quantities which would be sufficient for commercial uses.
The initial steps in the purification of the antigens in question and the demonstration of the efficacy of these antigens has been described previously (Australian Patent Application No. 45936/85). Briefly, ticks removed from cattle were disrupted, and sonicated, the cuticles and debris removed by low speed centrifugation, the supernatant was subjected to high speed centrifugation at 100,000.times. g for 1 hour, the membrane enriched pellet was extracted with a non-ionic detergent, the extract was subjected sequentially to chromatography on Sephacryl S-300 columns, broad range isoelectric focussing, narrow range isoelectric focussing and gel filtration chromatography on HPLC. At each step, fractions obtained were tested for efficacy as immunogens and the most highly protective fractions subjected to the next purification step. The most highly protective antigens were thus identified as being membranous, possessing an isoelectric point (pI) of between 5.05 and 5.65 and molecular weights in the range 205 to 79 kilodaltons. Other less highly protective fractions were also described and are of interest in both this and the preceding Australian Patent Application 45936/85.
Further development of the purification procedure as described herein has enabled the most highly protective antigens to be more clearly defined and characterised more precisely and has enabled animals to be vaccinated with more highly purified immunogen preparations. One such antigen has been purified to near homogeneity and it has been shown that when cattle are vaccinated with this tick component an immune response is generated in those cattle which results in the death of the majority of ticks used to challenge those vaccinated animals. The antigen isolated from ticks has been shown to be a glycoprotein with a molecular weight of approximately 89 kilodaltons and an isoelectric point in the range of 5.30 to 5.67. The method for the purification of this glycoprotein (referred to hereafter as the WGL.sup.+ antigen or WGL.sup.+) has been improved and a method is disclosed herein which results in a much larger yield of the antigen than could be obtained by the method previously described (Aust. Patent Application No. 45936/85). During this and previous work, other fractions which give protection have been identified.
Having devised means by which the WGL.sup.+ antigen can be obtained in larger amounts (not sufficient for commercial uses), experiments have been performed to analyse the structure of parts of the protein portion of the antigen. The purified preparation was reduced and carboxy-methylated and digested with endoproteinase lys-C. The peptide fragments so produced were purified and the partial amino acid sequence determined for some peptides. This amino acid sequence data has enabled the design of oligonucleotides which have been used to isolate bacterial cells containing cDNA coding for the WGL.sup.+ antigen.
Analysis of the DNA from these bacterial cells leads to the unambiguous identification of the gene coding for one protective antigen and the production of recombinant proteins which can be used as effective vaccines against ticks. These developments are the subject of the present invention.